


Black Tie Affair

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Moonlightmead's wonderful 'Nightclub encounter,' I got to wondering what might happen next. This photomanip was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> For Moonlightmead, whose story inspired this. :-)

  



End file.
